


3

by BaneKicksDavid



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: #StopYuto2k17, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, lots of planning went into this, yuto is very convincing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/pseuds/BaneKicksDavid
Summary: Keito wanted to reach out, to claim those lips for his own, to see if every taste of them would unlock a hint to explain Yuto. He wanted to understand the depths of his eyes, and the sorrow he saw each time Keito pulled away, to return to the safety of Yamada’s arms.





	3

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely, Vale, because she's written me several beautiful fics over the last couple of months I definitely owed her one. She wanted YamaKeito with voyeur Yuto and I threw in a few surprises along the way. Enjoy <33

“I want to see the two of you kiss first,” Yuto says. He’s already settled on the big armchair opposite of their bed, hands already rubbing circles into his crotch.

It had all been Yuto’s idea, the cause behind their tryst together. He, according to his own words, had been harboring a small crush on Keito since their college days. Ever since he had felt up Keito from behind, thinking he was his former boyfriend, Yuto had been craving an opportunity, anything, to see Keito strip off his clothes and bare himself for Yuto’s pleasure.

It wasn't for lack of effort. Keito had always seen Yuto as a mysterious enigma, one that he couldn’t quite decipher no matter how many hours he spent studying him. He could spend hours reading the pages, looking for hints and clues to understand the complicated metaphors that were Yuto’s life but never quite reaching the summit of it all.

Keito wanted to reach out, to claim those lips for his own, to see if every taste of them would unlock a hint to explain Yuto. He wanted to understand the depths of his eyes, and the sorrow he saw each time Keito pulled away, to return to the safety of Yamada’s arms.

“You like him,” Yamada said one night, cuddled into the crook of Keito’s arm.

“I do,” Keito said, rubbing circles onto Yamada’s back. “But I don’t love him like I love you.”

He knew what he felt was purely sexual. Something he wasn’t willing to break a relationship he had held dear since high school for one night of senseless pleasure. He couldn’t break a tender heart, so pure, so kind, to solve a mystery that captivated his attention.

It had all been Yuto’s idea.

“I don’t have to sleep with you,” Yuto said, his hands cradling Keito’s face, breath warm against Keito’s lips, “I don’t want to put you in that position. All I ask is that you let me watch. Just once, and I won’t ask again.”

He shouldn’t have brought up the proposal over breakfast. How Yamada dropped his coffee cup, shattering the porcelain against the linoleum floor, the dark liquid seeking out every crevice it could find. Keito scurried to pick up to the pieces, sopping up every ounce of liquid he could with paper towels.

“You don’t have to say yes,” Keito hurriedly said, dumping load after load of paper towels into the trash. “I can tell him no.” He reached for Yamada’s hands, taking their warmth into his. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Ryosuke. I don’t want to lose you over something silly like this.”

“Let me think about it,” he muttered, slipping his hands from Keito’s loose grip. “I…I can’t talk about this right now.”

A day passed then two and three. By the end of the week Keito was certain Yamada’s silence meant ‘no.’ As much as his body craved it, remembered how it felt to have Yuto’s hands traveling down his body, teasing him. How he wondered what it would feel like to have Yuto looming over his naked body, long fingers working him open, his legs spreading farther apart with each delicate stroke. It wasn’t a situation he would force his boyfriend into.

Until the text came.

_This Saturday at noon. Any other date and time, and I won’t do it._

Keito shot a text off to Yuto, describing Yamada’s requirements, and received a text a little too quickly in response.

_I’ll clear my schedule._

It was strange seeing another person in their bedroom, seeing Yuto sit on the armchair Yamada had ridden him on multiple occasions when they were feeling particularly frisky. There was something in the air that hadn’t been there before. It was a strong musk that infected Keito’s lungs and made the stars in his eyes shine just that much brighter.

He glanced over at Yamada, fire burning within his eyes as he shrugged, fingers already working open his jeans.

“Let’s do this then,” Yamada said, pushing the denim fabric over his hips so only his oversized sweater remained.

He coaxed Keito onto the bed with a little waggle of his finger, the tender flesh of his bare thighs tempting him until their lips met, searing against Keito’s skin.

There had always been a heat to Yamada’s kiss, one that Keito couldn’t particularly put into words. It was as if there were no restraints, no bars holding him back, and the skies and the heavens opened themselves in that moment, making the impossible possible when he was connected to Yamada.

Now, with the addition of another, Yuto’s gasps audible over Yamada’s little whines as Keito’s fingers skirted over his silky skin, those feelings were amplified. He wanted to look, to see how Yuto was in those first few minutes, but with Yamada’s beneath him, moaning into his touch, how could he bear to look away?

His fingers went a little higher, preparing to search the skin hidden by Yamada’s sweater, but he gasped when he reached his hip.

“What-”

“I planned a few surprises,” Yamada smiled, pulling up the edges of his sweater to reveal a pair of lacy underwear. “I wanted to put on a good show for you.”

Keito’s mind raced, thinking of how and when Yamada could have bought those. He had been home at the same time all this week, so he hadn’t gone straight after work. During lunch? Had he snuck away on a break and bought them then? He didn’t know.

“Don’t play too much,” Yamada growled, hips rolling into Keito’s and pulling a groan from them. “I want you to fuck me.” His hands reached for the edges of his sweater, pulling the fabric over his head. “We don’t want to keep poor Yuto waiting.”

He had never stripped so quickly before in his life, tearing his shirt from his limbs and kicking his jeans and underwear off in a moment. He got a little tied, one leg of his jeans getting twisted in his frantic kicking until Yamada’s fingers soothed him, unwrapping the fabric and pulling it off of him.

Yamada had always been stunning to him, beautiful muscles hidden by clear skin, little spots that made him melt to Keito’s touch. Little kisses that brushed the crook of his ear pulled wondrous moans from that mouth. Yamada laid out before him, the little fabric hiding his hardened member…he had never been more stunning to Keito.

“How would you like me?” Yamada asked, hands reaching down, down until he was stroking the silky flesh of Keito’s cock. “Beneath you like I am? Riding you? Or would you like me doggy style?”

He knew how he wanted Yamada. He had planned it all in his head the moment he got the text, to bring the most pleasure to their little voyeur.

“I want to suck you off,” Keito said, licking his lips.

“Then I have a request,” Yamada said, his hips buckling.

He had always loved how Yamada moaned when he had him in his mouth. How his jaw unhinged, allowing him to be more vocal than if Keito went and fingered his boyfriend, seeking out the special place that would turn Yamada to ash. He loved blowing Yamada even more. How his own brand of salty sweetness was Keito’s own addiction, and he longed to be able to taste Yamada’s cum.

The blindfold was new.

His world was cast into darkness. The only constant was the feeling of Yamada’s thighs under his, the shaggy carpet cushioning his knees. His breath caught in his throat.

“Do you still want me even when you can’t see me?” Yamada purred.

Keito felt something brush his cheek, and he shuddered. He didn’t know what to do, didn’t know where the next touch would come from. He felt confused, disoriented, but he had never felt more turned on. His body froze in sheer anticipation, waiting, watching, for the next little movement of Yamada’s hands and where it would appear.

He felt one of Yamada’s hands run through his hair, and he moaned. A blush crept across his cheeks as he bit his lip.

“That sounds nice.” He could hear the edges of Yamada’s lips tugging upwards in a smile. “I want to hear it around my cock.”

It was a different sensation, a different beast entirely, to have Yamada cock in his mouth without the gift of sight. Each time he inched downwards, taking Yamada deeper into the heat of his mouth, the more he wondered when Yamada would end. He kept his balance well, once hand massaging Yamada’s hip, the cloth of the lingerie within his grasp, and the other keeping a light touch to Yamada’s base, working his cock as he bobbed his head up and down.

He loved the way that Yamada gasped, hands tightening in Keito’s locks as he worked to pull those beautiful notes from Yamada’s lips. Loved how, just audible over Yamada’s noises, he could hear Yuto moan from his spot on the couch. But then Yamada would move his hand, brush his shoulder, and Keito would moan, tongue swirling around Yamada’s member as he took him deeper once more.

“Fuck, that’s nice,” Yamada groaned. His hips buckled, sending his cock deeper into Keito’s mouth. “I want to fuck you so bad Keito.”

The hand on his shoulder traveled south, skimming the surface of his back before traveling south, hovering over his ass.

“Do you want to?” Yamada asked.

It had been so long since Yamada had fucked him, opened him and brought him such unbearable pleasure his body couldn’t handle it. They hadn’t done it in a while, Yamada always preferring to be on bottom, but he was willing to change it up, for old time’s sake. It was sure to be something that Yuto would enjoy.

The hand came back slick, a single digit working its way in and quickly a second. It felt tight, so very tight, and he wasn’t up to three fingers yet. The way Keito was being filled was magical, and he longed to have his boyfriend’s cock deep within him, those wonderful hips slamming into him from behind.

He thought of those long practices, Yamada’s hips swirling, mesmerizing. How he would get to taste their heat once more.

The third finger had him sliding off of Yamada’s cock, mouth moaning as the three fingers worked him deeper, brushing his prostate. Pleasure pooled in his groin, and he ached to be touched. Somewhere, anywhere, he needed his release.

“Ryosuke, please,” he moaned.

A pair of lips attached themselves to his neck, teeth digging playfully into the soft flesh, and he gasped.

He felt a kiss be placed to the top of his head, and Keito froze. Yamada…his mouth couldn’t be in two places at once. It wasn’t possible, and the more that he thought about it, a moment of clarity flooding his pleasure filled brain, it hadn’t been possible for Yamada to stretch him from that angle. It only meant-

He cried out as Yuto entered him, his cock far larger than anything Keito had taken in the past. Each inch felt like an eternity as Yuto’s lubed cock pushed him to the brink. Yamada’s hands were a soothing presence, softly pushing through the locks of his hair and humming softly as he was filled. Finally, his thighs were pressed to the back of Keito’s, and he struggled to fill his lungs with air.

“You feel so good, Keito,” Yuto moaned, hands rubbing circles into his hips.

It felt like an eternity they stood there, Keito’s arms grasping around Yamada’s waist as his body adjusted. He tested his, rocking his hips backwards into Yuto, pulling a groan from the younger’s boys mouth.

“What do you want?” Yamada asked, his nails digging into Keito’s shoulder.

“Fuck me,” he said, rolling his hips once more. “Please fuck me.”

He was overwhelmed in an instant. The feeling of Yuto’s erect cock in his ass mixed with his mouth swallowing Yamada’s was too much. He was being bombarded on both sides with never ending pleasure, his nerves on fire as each touch, each brush of skin ignited a new, everlasting flame within his body.

“You’re so beautiful with my cock in your ass,” Yuto moaned. He changed up the angle so he was thrusting deeper into Keito’s ass, thighs slapping rhythmically against Keito’s, pushing Yamada cock farther into Keito’s throat.

Keito could tell Yamada was teasing himself, fingers playing with his balls and Keito tried to give him more pleasure, more of his beautiful tongue and fingers, but he couldn’t focus. It was too much. Too everything, and the moment that Yuto wrapped his fingers around his cock, stroking him, the floodgates opened, spurting cum into Yuto’s slick fingers.

“Keito,” Yamada moaned, but Keito kept his lips firmly wrapped around Yamada’s cock, drinking down every ounce of him.

Yuto shuddered behind him, milking every ounce of himself into Keito before pulling out and crashing to the floor.

“I told you the blindfold was a good idea,” Yuto laughed.

Shaky hands pulled off Keito’s blindfold, and he blinked several times before a vision of an angel came into view, kissing him senseless.

He could hear Yuto scramble to get up, hands brushing his side as Yamada swatted him away.

“Mine,” he growled, wrapping a protective arm around Keito’s shoulder. “You got your time with him, now I get mine.”

“Wait,” Keito said, mind slowly putting the pieces together. “The two of you….planned this?”

“Stupid,” Yamada muttered, burying his face into the crook of Keito’s neck. “We did it cause we both love you.”

“Love is an understatement after that,” Yuto said, one of his hands grazing Keito’s back, pulling a shiver from his spine before Yamada swatted it away once more. “I don’t think I could go a day without you after that.”

“You only get to fuck him next time if I get fucked too,” Yamada huffed.

“Next time?” Keito asked.except I’d probably never

The two of them exchanged glances.

“I mean, only if you want to,” Yamada said. “I…I wouldn’t mind. Yuto can be….really convincing.”

Keito had to keep a firm lock on his jaw to keep it from spreading. “I…I mean yeah. I don’t mind seeing where this goes.”

Yuto grabbed onto Keito’s chin, smirking. “Then let’s see where this goes,” he said, before claiming Keito’s lips for his own.


End file.
